The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An illuminated indicating device, such as a speedometer of a motor vehicle, typically includes a display surface, a light source, and a light guide therebetween. The light guide guides the light from the light source located at a rear side of the indicating device to the display surface to make the indicia on the display surface visible. A pointer located adjacent to the display surface may also be illuminated.